Willowlight
Willowpaw (pool) is a grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back and tail, darker paws and ear-tips, a darker stripe on her muzzle, and green eyes. She has medium length fur that's always a bit messy and is slightly small. ❀❀❀ ❀❀❀ Personality Wollow is often crazy and random, posting/spamming stuff on the tavern, going to random wiki chats and screaming about geese, and generally bugging everyone. Apparently, some people deal with her well enough to be considered her friend. That's the only way, trust me. Wollow also almost always acts without thinking, often causing drama and being a pain. She often does really bad stuff out of boredom, which has resulted in a lot of things. You're right not to trust her. Anyway, Wollow is rarely serious, but when she does, often when in or during an argument, she uses grammar and a lot of punctuation that isn't exclamation points, which is seriously rare for her. She doesn't know if it's even remotely scary. She gets grumpy when hungry, annoyed with Amberkit, and occasionally when tired. Nobody is happy when this happens. At night, she's really lazy, usually talking in all lowercase and making no sense at all. ❀❀❀ On the Blog Wollow has been on the blog since December 2015, first commenting on the Name Generators page on the old camp under the name Willowlight. She later switched to Hollysnow (Willowlight), after seeing all the Christmas names and not realizing they were usually related to the person's warrior name. She's been preeettty active ever since, mostly on the Live Chat, where she has alter egos that usually end up getting into trouble. Wollow is also active on the secret pages of the Blog, and has gotten to the Internet Traveller's Journal and the VERY Secret Page. She leads TpyoCaln, is medicine cat of GooseClan and VerySecretPageClan, deputy of SpyClan and CrayCrayClan, and a member of SnackClan, GamerClan, FoodClan, PieClan, CandyClan, ClanClan, FuzzyClan, DogClan, and StormClan. She really should put that list in a listbox because it's so long, but she's much, much, much too lazy for that. ❀❀❀ On the Wiki Wollow's been annoying you all on the wiki since January 15th. As of now, which is an unknown date and time, AKA Wednesday, September 28, 2016, she has 6,254 edits. If you are still reading this, put evil somewhere in your comment for a sig/other coding. Of course, that will be 6,255 after she finishes this, and soon more and more. She chats. A lot. By a lot I mean she's on all night and half the day, and it would be more if her mom didn't keep kicking her off. Anyway, she makes a LOT of useless blog posts, or at least not toooooooo useful. She doesn't care that they're useless because that's what blog posts are for. Sort of. Wollow also roleplays, which you can see stuff on below. ❀❀❀ Roleplay Wollow roleplays. Wow, really surprising. Amazing. She originally didn't roleplay, and tried when the RP was new with a cat called Luna, but failed. She usually ends up planning a few character plots with people but gets impatient and kills off all the characters. She basically makes characters, and either is too lazy to use them and kills them, actually starts using them, eventually gets bored with them, and kills them, or tries and fails to not make them boring and kills them. Basically, EVERYONE WILL DIE YAY. She has way too many Dark Forest trainees. Characters: ❀❀❀ Friends ❀❀❀ Trivia ❀❀❀ Quotes Mine ❀❀❀ Nonmine ❀❀❀ The Wollow Gallery My fursona goes here. WollowByShivbear.png|By Shiv|link=Shiveringrose WollowByThistlepool.gif|By Thist|link=Thistlepool WollowByLupinestalker.gif|By Lup|link=Lupinecloud Willowpool 0.jpg|By Icy Screen shot 2016-10-04 at 12.59.03 AM.png|by the amazing moon Willowpaw.png| By me :P knAlAJM.png|By Dawnheart ❀❀❀ The Goose Gallery Random stuff goes here. Fatgoose.jpeg|added by wint Asriel.gif|your best friend asriel Annoying dog.gif|me Holy22.gif|lup and i Freddle.gif|geese, charge Meowingishappierthenuglygeese.jpg|goose Goosetaleo5.png|goosetale Untitled.jpg|also me Bluemg.jpeg|added by wintttt Lupthanks.png|some arts Urfacewing.jpg|a typical yourfacewing by wollow Too bad youre being stalked.jpg|gooseclan is watching Stock-photo-3055864-three-fun-goose-top-down-color-image.jpg|bottoms up Orelese.gif|dj goose Warning-warning.gif|gooseattack Merryhappyfoos.jpg Tumblr static brjdz8notg084c08wwcwk4ow8.jpg Thatannoyingtelevision.jpg Kestrelpawisdead.jpg Parakaeets.gif Call-the-goosebusters o 481155.jpg ❀❀❀ |- | |} Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay